


Complex

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [13]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Implied/Referenced Attempted Suicide, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She probably didn't handle this properly at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complex

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for this one. It is a fair bit darker than cthe others so if it's not well-received, I don't blame you. It was just the first thing that came to mind. For number 164 - pairing: Mami/Sayaka.
> 
> Warnings: implied suicide attempts and self-harm, as well as incorrect handling of someone in that situation.

"The blade is the wrong way, senpai."

She sees Mami start in surprise and doesn't flinch about it. She scares people anyway, lurking through the hallways with a comic book in hand and a near ruined boy's uniform.

Honestly, she didn't wanna do this at all. Madoka had a cold, so there was no one to hang out with.

Up on the roof, though, there was perfect senior Tomoe Mami with a razor aimed for one thin and problematic. She had no clue how to stop it either.

Normally, she would have just left, gone to swipe someone's melon bread or fake studying for a test she'd barely eke through or even get the nurse. This time, she couldn't help herself. Someone was suffering and that part of her that still nodded to the puppy-dog eyes insisted she had to try  _something._

"What do you mean?"

Sayaka blinks. She had been expecting something more like: "go away". She collects herself. "If you wanna die, it's vertical cuts. Horizontal just hurts, ya know. It'd take a lot of them to really do a dent unless you hit one o' them veins or arteries."

"What if I just want it to hurt?"

Mami-senpai sounded like such a kid. "Uh..." Sayaka fumbled. "Don't? I dunno. I did it once, and got kinda tired of lyin' to folk about my shirts."  _And Madoka kept carryin' bandages everywhere..._

Mami put the razor down. "You're very strange..."

"Sayaka. Miki Sayaka."

"Miki-san," she finished, wiping her skirt. "Of all the things to say to someone when you see something of that nature, correcting their technique isn't one of them."

Sayaka felt her face burn up. "Well, there's nothing normal to say."

"There's "don't do that"." Mami pointed out.

"You wouldn't have stopped, or I woulda startled you and then the cut would have been worse." Sayaka scratched her head. "Come on, the bell's gonna ring soon."

Mami rose, and there was a smile on her face. "I can't tell if you're being nice or callous, Miki-san."

Neither could she.


End file.
